


Snufkin's hat

by DragonFate



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Cute young Snufkin, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFate/pseuds/DragonFate
Summary: The Joxter can't help but notice his son's fascination with his hat. One day after his hat goes missing again, the Joxter gets an idea. Just a cute fluffy story about the cat dad and his adorable son.





	Snufkin's hat

The sun was starting to set on the home of Mymble as a lazy cat was laying asleep on a couch. The Joxter slowly opened his eyes, yawned and stretched, refreshed after his nap. The lazy Joxter noticed he wasn’t alone as several small children were snuggled up to him. Some were still asleep while others were playing with his hair or clothing. Joxter couldn’t help but smile fondly. At first he had been afraid the children would not like him but Mymble had simply told him not to worry and she had been right. They all seemed to have grown to love him and the Joxter loved them back.

 

Joxter extended his paw out where he knew his hat should be, only to meet the air. He blinked and looked at the empty space in confusion. His bright red hat was missing. The Joxter slowly sat up being mindful of the children. He scratched his head, noting that some parts of his hair were now braided and thought. He was a rather forgetful creature and it didn’t help that he was still drowsy from his nap. But he was sure he put his hat next to him when he went to sleep.

 

In the kitchen he could hear Mymble making dinner and decided to ask her. The Joxter again mindful of the children slowly got off the couch. Now free he stretched more openly before making his way to the kitchen. The children whom had been awake before trailed after him. Mymble was moving swiftly around the kitchen, humming to herself, the last rays from the setting sun set her red hair aglow. Some of the children were helping her while others were waiting for dinner.

 

Joxter was mesmerized just watching Mymble work and move around with practiced ease. Her happiness was intoxicating and Joxter would do anything to see her smile. Speaking of her smile it was that same smile that was being directed at him now.

 

“Morning my sleepy Joxter. Enjoyed your rest?”

 

Joxter snapped out of his trance by the sound of Mymble’s voice.

 

“Yes I did very much darling. However I do believe something is missing.” Joxter replied in a playful tone.

 

“Oh. Whatever could that be my forgetful love?” Mymble asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

A pleasant shiver ran through the Joxter. He absolutely loved it when Mymble was playful.

 

“Just one of my most cherished possessions.” Joxter replied wanting to keep the mischievous atmosphere.

 

“But darling I am standing right here.” 

 

“I can see that my sweet Mymble but I mean my other special possession.”

 

The Joxter walked up and wrapped his arms around Mymble and kissed her cheek. The action drove some of the children from the kitchen. Joxter simply grinned and stuck his tongue out at one of the children who made a disgusted face.

 

“Careful dear I am still cooking.” Mymble said giving Joxter a kiss in return.

 

He let go of Mymble and leaned against the counter.

 

“I do miss my hat though and I'm curious where it went off to.” Joxter said scratching his head again.

 

“You are always quite forgetful especially when you wake up. It’s in the same place it was the last few naps.” Mymble replied with a patient smile.

 

The Joxter frowned in thought trying to catch his mind back up. That was until he noticed the door leading from the kitchen to the forest was open.

 

The forest.

 

Joxter couldn’t help but let out a laugh when he realized where his hat was.

 

“I see you have remembered.” Mymble said fondly enjoying the Joxter’s laughter.

 

“Yes I have. I will be right back my dear.” Joxter with another kiss for Mymble walked out the door.

 

“Try not to get distracted love.” Mymble’s voice called out to him.

 

Joxter called back with no promises and quickly ran into the forest.

 

It was the beginning of spring and the forest was alive. It was a lush green with a light cool breeze blowing through it. Even with the sun going down all the animals were still awake and alert after their long dormant rest. The Joxter stopped and took a moment to enjoy the sounds of the animals and wind. The forest was truly one of his favorite places to be and he felt right at home in it. He knew he wasn’t alone either as he remembered why he was out here.

 

The setting sun casted shadows over the trees, the Joxter made his way through the forest with ease. He would only stop every so often, to sniff the air before continuing. He was eventually led to a river where the sun would shine and the river would sparkle with cool beauty. It was a peaceful spot and the Joxter could see why it was chosen for napping.

 

The red hat was sitting on the bank of the river, close enough to feel the coolness but far away to not be swept up. The hat didn’t look damaged or misplaced but rather it had been deliberately put there. Joxter already knew who it was.

 

He made his way quietly over to the hat, almost as if he was stalking some prey. As soon as he got close to it, he grabbed the top of it and slowly lifted it up. Underneath the hat was a small sleeping child, looking for all the world, cozy and content. The sun casted streaks of light across the child’s face, highlighting the red streaks in his soft brown hair. 

 

Joxter couldn’t help but smile fondly, he was by far the quietest child the Joxter had ever seen. He would often refuse to play with the other children if he could help it and was always running off to the forest. As young as he was, the Joxter wouldn’t be surprised if the young one had the forest memorized by now.

 

“He truly is my son.” He thought putting his hat down and laying next to the child.

 

“Snufkin. You awake yet, my troublemaker?” Joxter asked shaking him a bit.

 

Snufkin began to slowly wake up with his father’s gentle prodding and the setting sun on his face. As he opened his eyes, he suddenly saw his father’s face close to his own. This didn’t faze Snufkin, who was already used to his father’s strange antics. He just simply yawned and stretched, while his father lightly laughed. Snufkin had always been hard to surprise, didn’t mean Joxter didn’t try though.

 

“Come on Snufkin, we have to get back home. Mymble is making dinner.” Joxter got up and put his hat back on his head.

 

Snufkin only nodded, got up, and began making his way through the forest, back home. The Joxter followed, keeping his eyes on Snufkin. Snufkin however was very independent and moved about the forest fluidly, like he had been there many times before. Joxter couldn’t help but feel a faint sense of pride as he watched his son. He would fully admit he wasn’t an ideal parent and would only intervene when he had too. Snufkin being born with such independence was a relief for both himself and Mymble. It meant they didn’t have to worry too much and Snufkin seemed to like being left alone fine.

 

Snufkin and Joxter made it back to the house, just as Mymble was finishing and the children had gone to tidy up.

 

“There you are my wandering Snufkin. I was wondering where you got up to? Why don’t you go join your siblings in washing up?” Mymble told her son with a bright smile.

 

Snufkin once again nodded, smiling up at his mother before leaving.

 

“So obedient and polite. You could learn a thing or two from your son.” Mymble teased with no heat behind her words. She loved the Joxter’s rebellious nature.

 

“That’s because he likes you. You should see what he gets up to behind your back.” Joxter teased back.

 

“Oh I know. He is very much like you, I knew that the moment I set my eyes on him.” Mymble had in fact told the Joxter just that when Snufkin was born. That was the day, Joxter learned that a mother’s intuition was a scary thing.

 

“Speaking of which dear, I do believe Snufkin likes my hat. This is the third time he has taken it?”

 

“Fourth actually. The first time, I found it and didn’t tell you.”

 

Joxter let out a fake gasp with a hand over his heart.

 

“My dear sweet Mymble! Keeping secrets from me! Has our relationship been torn so much?” He overdramatically cried. Mymble laughed at the Joxter’s antics.

 

“It will take some time but I am sure we will recover dear. Now about Snufkin, I do agree he likes your hat, maybe he takes some comfort in it.” The Joxter hummed thoughtfully at Mymble’s words.

 

Snufkin wasn’t an overly affectionate child, he seemed to dislike long, big hugs and unwarranted contact. However he was still young, which meant he still took comfort in a parent’s presence. Joxter took off his hat and looked at it, he had this hat for almost all his life. It was one of his only true possessions and if Snufkin was anything like his father, then he might appreciate one of his own.

 

“Mymble. I have an idea.”

 

A few days passed and the Joxter was once again waking from a nap, stretching, and yawning much like his last nap. Unlike last time, he decided to follow his son’s example and slept on a tree branch close to the house. He had placed his hat at the base of the tree on purpose and sure enough as soon as he got down, he noticed it was missing. Joxter let a grin spread on his face and rushed into the house. Mymble was busy tending to the children but smiled when the Joxter ran by.

 

He would never admit it but he had been waiting in anticipation for this chance. He ran into Mymble’s room and opened the closet. Using a nearby chair, he reached up and moved aside some fabric and other ideas to reveal a bright green hat. He grabbed the hat, jumped off the chair, and looked at it for moment. The hat was almost exactly like his own and was made from a worn fabric that Mymble had. Snufkin hated new clothes after all and Mymble thought he would like the oldest fabric best. The color green was also Snufkin’s favorite color and helped to differentiate between the Joxter’s own.

 

“He seems to enjoy spring the most.” Mymble remarked as she showed the fabric to Joxter.

 

“That’s because he can go outside more.” Joxter had replied.

 

He couldn’t help but admire Mymble’s work, it truly looked like his own hat. Joxter eventually hurried out of the house and back out into the forest. The forest was brighter and all the more easier to navigate due to the sun being higher in the sky. This time the Joxter’s nose led him to a very peaceful meadow just a little away from the river. The sun and breeze rustled the grass and flowers, while the animals created a lovely melody. Snufkin truly knew the best places to rest and be alone.

 

The hat was easy to spot in the green grass and Joxter once again made his way silently over to the hat. Just like last time, when he raised the hat Snufkin was softly asleep looking as content as possible. Joxter quickly swapped the hats with the green one engulfing the child like his red hat. Mymble had made it so Snufkin would one day grow into it, so convinced that Snufkin would be like his father. After making the swap, the Joxter quietly left to wander the forest awhile before going back to Mymble.

 

“Now maybe he will stop stealing my hat.” The Joxter thought with amusement.

 

It wasn’t until the sun started to set that Snufkin came back with the hat clenched in his hands.

 

“Hey Snuf, where have you be-”  Joxter was interrupted when Snufkin ran up and hugged his leg. This caught the father off guard, it was the first time Snufkin had hugged his father on his own. After a moment, Snufkin let go and went to hug his mother who managed to hug him back. Snufkin ran off again, hugging the hat in the happiest way that a Snufkin could express.

 

“I do believe he likes the hat dear.” Mymble said.

 

“Does he?” Joxter replied pulling his own hat over his face as he broke out in a grin.

  
  
  


“Snufkin! You awake Snufkin?” Moomin’s excited voice rang through Snufkin’s tent.

 

“One second Moomin, let me get my hat.” Snufkin called back, grabbing said hat before leaving his tent.

Moomin was jumping up in down in barely contained excitement as Snufkin exited the tent. Spring had just arrived not too long ago and Moomin was eager to spend time with his friend, whom he hadn’t seen since the beginning of winter.

 

“Okay I’m ready let’s go.” 

 

Snufkin and Moomin were walking down the path to the lonely mountains when Moomin glanced at Snufkin.

 

“Say Snufkin?” Moomin started to gain his friend’s attention. It worked as Snufkin turned to him with a hum to signal he was listening.

 

“How did you get your hat? You always wear it but I don’t think I have even heard you say where it’s from?” Snufkin wasn’t surprised by this question. If anything he was more surprised Moomin hadn’t asked him sooner. Moomin was a curious young troll and this was one of Snufkin’s few possessions.

 

“To tell you the truth Moomin, I don’t know where I got my hat.” Snufkin replied reaching up to touch his hat.

 

“I have always had it, it keeps the sun out of my eyes and the rain off my face.” 

 

“Oh.” Moomin said a bit disappointed that there was no great story.

 

“I have just never seen another hat like it.” Moomin went on.

 

“Neither have I. At least not outside of my dreams anyway.”

 

“Your dreams?” Moomin asked.

 

“Yes, I sometimes dream of a red hat just like mine.”

 

“Why would you dream of something like that?” It seems kind of silly.” Moomin answered honestly.

 

“Well sometimes dreams can tell you things you don’t know about. Or about some important things you may have forgotten about.” Snufkin wisely explained.

 

“You think the red hat may be important?”

 

“Maybe. I could meet someone with a red hat or maybe I have just forgotten about someone with a red hat.” Snufkin shrugged not seeming that concerned.

 

“I sure hope you do. I wouldn’t mind meeting someone with a hat like yours.”

 

“Me too Moomin.” Snufkin agreed deciding not to ponder on the red hat any longer. Snufkin was sure if the red hat was important, then he would find out eventually. Until then he would enjoy his time with Moomin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my story. I got into Moomins not too long ago and I have been totally obsessed with it since. My favorite character is Snufkin and after seeing a lot of fan art and a few stories about him and his father I came up with this. It just evolved from an idea I had about little Snufkin sleeping under his dad's hat and it was such an adorable idea, I just had to put it in a story.
> 
> With that being said I haven't yet read the books. I have them order and will get them soon but I had this story already started and really wanted to finish it. If any of the characters are OOC I do apologize. I mostly gathered what the characters are like from the 90s anime and tumblr which isn't the most reliable source. I get the feeling the Joxter wasn't that great of a father like I am making him out to be but it's a cute fluffy story so I hope you at least enjoy that.
> 
> I also have this story posted on Fanfiction.net under a different name. I decided to branch out to other websites and this seemed like a good one.
> 
> Anyways thanks again and I will be seeing you guys later.


End file.
